In a Kingdom Far Away Two Sisters, Once Prince
by LeytonFanAlways
Summary: Brucas VS Leyton. Inspired by "The Other Boleyn Girl" comes a story about two noble sisters fighting for the love and affection of the prince of England. In an age where I womens destiny was determined by their father. One sister followed the rules, the o


Inspired by "The Other Boleyn Girl" comes a story about two noble sisters fighting for the love and affection of the prince of England. In an age where I womens destiny was determined by their father. One sister followed the rules, the other defied them. A story about love, drama, murder, revenge, and sisterhood. Who will come out on top and who will fall?

**Chapter One: The letter.**

_**In a kingdom far away lived a princess with her fairy tale prince. Happily ever after? Is there really such thing?**_

_She rode the horse through the beautiful landscape letting her long brown hair flow freely behind hair. It was a sensational feeling that she had never felt before. All her spirits felt free and lifted, she didn't want it to end even though the narrow road was coming to an end. The horse began to slow down with every step, she closed her eyes trying to saver the moment but was broken out of her thoughts when she heard his voice._

_"Brooke" he called out ever so calm with a smile on the side of his face. This was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for this was..._

"BROOKE!"

She fluttered her eyes open, no, it couldn't be. Her fairy tale had turned out to be just a dream and now she had woken back up to reality.

"I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes, your mother needs your help outside with the well" called her father harshly.

"Yes sir" she stood up quickly obeying his command.

She walked down the little hallway, every step she took made the ground beneath her creak ever so slightly. She had gotten used to the creaks, this was her very old childhood house. The house itself had gone through many generations of the family. They were far from wealthy but she was blessed to have a roof over her head.

"Good morning sister" Brooke said walking past her blonde sibling.

"Good morning" the blonde replied while dusting the house.

Peyton was the other girl from the two James sisters. They were very different but yet so much a like. Brooke was the type of girl that was always dreaming of better futures and happy endings, Peyton took life how it came, with a grain of salt.

It was the 1900 and there wasn't much a girl could do except cook and clean until her father promised her to another man that would from then on be her husband. They had no say, it was tradition and even though none of the James sisters liked the idea of someone choosing who they were going to spend the rest of their lives with they couldn't do anything about it.

Peyton looked down at the picture of her mother and father while dusting, did true love really exist out there? No she refused to believe it. Peyton was the stubborn one of the two sisters that had once tolled her father that she would never want to get married.

The door whipped open and in came her father with a huge smile on his face followed by Brooke and her mother. Peyton looked puzzled for a second, this had to be something big to make her father smile.

"Ladies, gather round the table I have something very important to announce." he stated pulling out a chair and seating himself.

"What is it dad?" Brooke said joining him at the table while Peyton followed.

"The King of England has sent out a letter to every young women in the village, the letter states that he must marry his son in the next four months."

"Good for him" Peyton interrupted only to be starred down by her father which made her realize that she should let him finish.

"All women around the world are going to be competing for the Princes heart, there will only be one, only one girl that will win it and become the next princess of England"

Brooke's eyes by now had widened and she was turning red from the breath she was holding.

"Does this mean we get to meet the Prince of England?" Brooke questioned finally letting out the breath.

"Yes, not only meet but you will try to win his affection over" her father replied but only to be interrupted by a laugh. He snapped his head towards Peyton and glared at her.

"What seems to be so funny!!" he shouted.

Peyton was taken back by the sound of his voice and slowly replied.

"Nothing sir"

"No, come out with it" he demanded.

"Well, you said all women around the world. What makes you think we stand a chance?

"And what makes you think you don't?" he replied.

"There are so many wealthy women out there with very good reputation and--"

"Are you telling me you do not have a good reputation" her father cut in.

"No, sir, I was jus--"

"Then you do stand a chance, this is a great opportunity for our family to have a position in wealth and honor" he continued

Peyton tried to open her mouth but was cut off by her fathers words.

"You will do as you are tolled and that is final. Both of you will be at the kings grand ball tomorrow night and you WILL make a good impression. Am I understood?"

He looked over at Peyton who hesitated for a second but slowly nodded her head after seeing her fathers facial expression. Then his face turned towards Brooke who was staring at Peyton.

"Am I understood?" he restated.

Brooke whipped her head around and slowly nodded.

"Good then it is set. You will be at the ball tomorrow night. Your mother will find you some gowns to wear." he said getting up and walking out of the door leaving the two girls with blank stares.


End file.
